ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Apocalyptic Film
The Apocalyptic Film (also known as City Film or Rising Block Film) is an interlude used in both versions of The Monster Ball Tour. All the interludes and backdrops from the show were created by Nick Knight (director), Ruth Hogben (editor), Kevin Stenning (computer 3D artist), and BURSTvisual (special effects). Background and description The first version of this interlude was shown once during the opening night of The Monster Ball Tour in Montreal, 27 November 2009. For the rest of the dates, the interlude has been replaced with the Monster Film. The interlude was added back to the set list using this time different editing and effects for the reloaded tour. Footages from previous backdrops of the original Monster Ball were cut and added in this short film. The Apocalyptic Film was first created as a part of the story of the original Monster Ball as the last step before her "rebirth", the City Film. The first scene displayed an appearing and disappearing gun with a shadow figure inside. The second scene was a city being built (rising) with a couple of Gagas with her body and a crow shape hat on her head on top of some of the buildings. The third and final scene was the city fading and the gun again but leaving only it shape to reveal a near-naked Lady Gaga inside. The new version removed the gun sequence completely from the film. The first scene is some smoke leading to an extract from the "Paparazzi" backdrop from the first edition. The second scene is a reconstructed version of the city rising with smokes as background. The third scene is some footage from the backdrop of "Paper Gangsta" also from the first edition of the tour. The last scene is showing Gaga's smoking. On June 2, a new scene from the film was added to replace the star scene. The scene shows Gaga was playing a cigaratte between her teeth and the scene gradually become the smoke in the previous scene. The music used on both version is the same remix of "Girls" by Style of Eye which was also used during the Raven interlude. The official video of this version was posted by SHOWstudio on October 7, 2011. Additional Notes *The border of the stage had a blue light around it during the gun interlude. *The picture of the gun (in various color) was used as the backdrop for "Boys Boys Boys" during the reloaded tour. *Footage from the interlude (first version) was also used during "Poker Face" on the last dress rehearsals. *Starting June 2, 2010, the interlude had a new scene added showing Gaga playing with a cigarette between her teeth, replacing the "Paparazzi" backdrop star scene that was used at the beginning of the year. Images Original version (2009) Image:Gun_06.png|The Gun Image:Gun_05.png|City rising Image:Gun_04.png Image:Gun_03.png Image:LGG_13.jpg Image:Gun_02.png Image:Gun_01.png|Last scene, behind the gun. Image:LGG_07.jpg|The same footage for Poker Face. Reconstructed version (2010) Apocalyptic3.png|Scene 1, Stars from the Paparazzi backdrop (1st Version). APO-002.png|Scene 2 Apocalyptic2.png|Scene 3, City rising. Apocalyptic4.png PaperGangsta-TMBT1.png|Scene 4, Paper Gangsta backdrop. s5.JPG|Scene 5, Gaga smoking interlude1.JPG|New scene (replacing star scene), Gaga's smoking Videos File:Apocalyptic Film File:Gun Film File:City Film Credits *Concept and Direction – Nick Knight and Ruth Hogben (SHOWstudio) *Creative Direction – Matthew Williams and the Haus of Gaga *Styling – Nicola Formichetti and the Haus of Gaga *Hair – Sam McKnight *Make-up – Val Garland *Nails – Marian Newman *Edit – Ruth Hogben *Production – Sarah Podesta (Gainsbury & Whiting) *3D animation – Kevin Stenning (Rapido3D), BURSTvisual *Video Programmer – Matt Shimamoto Category:The Monster Ball Tour interludes Category:Interludes